


Way Wrong

by Laria52



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laria52/pseuds/Laria52
Summary: Donghan errors are unexpectedly good for Jihoon, or not





	1. Chapter 1

Woojin and Jihoon were practicing in the dance room while waiting for Daniel, Seongwu and Hyeongseob to come. They are all good friends and some days after school they reunite to make choreographys or just do freestyle.

Seongwu is the oldest and for that he has less time because of the university. Daniel is on his last year.  
Hyeongseob and Jihoon are really close to Woojin but Woojin's bestfriend is Daehwi.

They all know each other for years now.

Jihoon and Daniel are roommates so they usually go back home together. They know each other for a long time, really close friends. Always share every thought with each other and both are very passionate bout dance, they really have fun living together.

Jihoon has been dating with Donghan for 1 year while, Daniel has been single for more than he can recall.

But maybe some things can change if Donghan make things way wrong


	2. One year anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the drama

Daniel was sleeping until he herad a sound coming from the bathroom, it was saturday so he checked the time, 8:30 a.m.  
Jihoon was preparing himself for a date with Donghan, they are celebrating a year as a couple so he have to be ready early.

Daniel gets up and goes out for breakfast, because he is going to be alone all the day and propably the sunday too. He liked Jihoon for too long, but he is dodging his feelings since they have a very good relationship, besides, he is talking to Sungwoon and they had some dates. He can say that he's dealing fairly well with his feelings.

 

Jihoon is ready to go, he just hace to wait until Donghan arrive so they go together. They're going to have a picnic outside and then they're going to a cinema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because it is before the story begins. I already have the next chapter written, but I do not know if you all want me to narrate it in third person or make the point of view of the characters. Please let me know ♡


	3. Until he gets bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things are worse than I had imagined"

Jihoon always talks to me about his insecurities with Donghan. It's like they reduce contact for days because of the older and then he acts strange, but he always says it's because of the university that he is "tired" and "pressed". I honestly used to be close to him, but I lost contact with him after a few fights between them, it's so childish and he doesn't seem to know what it means to be in a relationship, but now they're celebrating their first anniversary and if Jihoon is happy, so am I.

Meanwhile Jihoon

Donghan is happy, but it seems strange again and there is tension in the air, so awkward.

-Hey, are you okay?- I asked, we are in the Caffe, but we have not talked much

-Yes, why do you ask?- the younger asked in reply looking at the side of the window.

-You seem strange...-Donghan is cold sometimes, but today is different.

-Jihoon...- I looked at him -at the last party, on Saturday... I kissed Sanggyun- he confessed.

What? Jihoon was so angry  
"I'm going now," he says before left Donghan alone, he could not believe. On their first anniversary.

 

Daniel was eating snacks with the TV on (he was not paying attention to that sticky drama) when Jihoon crossed the door almost running to his bedroom, the older took a few seconds to realize the situation, but then followed Jihoon and called the door without receiving an answer, after a few minutes calling and waiting for a signal, heard a sob, things are worse than I had imagined (he thought), I opened the door slowly and Jihoon was crying in his bed in the dark of the room. My heart pounds a little when I saw him like that so I walked closer and I don't know if its okey to hug him, but i will do it anyway. After hugging him I started to do little caresses on his head to calm him down.  
-He, he kissed Sanggyun in one party...- Jihoon mumbled before starting to cry even louder. I wanted to go for Donghan and put him in the place he deserves to be, but instead of do that I will stay here with Jihoon until he gets bored of me.

After a while he fell asleep under my arms, he never stopped hugging me. He was so hurt, I leaned a little on the bed, because we were like this for almost two hours and my back hurt. To be honest, this can hurt me after all, but I have to be with him, not because of my feelings but because of our friendship.

Daniel left the bed so the younger could sleep well, he was so angry that he wanted to call Donghan but he knows, Jihoon wouldn't like that.   
He messaged Sungwoon to told him that today he can't go to the party because some issues, anyways he would talk to him by sms.

When Jihoon waked up he see Daniel sleeping in the floor with some sheets, and he automatically recalls everything about the issue. He is really broke but he don't want Donghan to know it, he will talk with him but not now. He goes to the bathroom to take a shower and clear his mind, he don't want to be sad, he don't want to think of that and he don't want to botter others with his problems but everything is turning so hard, he is confused.   
There was no sign that daniel was going to get up soon, he fell asleep at a late hour after all. He want to be with Jihoon a lot but he knows that the younger needs space to clear his mind and think, he is okry with that. 

Jihoon went to do the shopping while Daniel was sleeping, their refrigerator was empty. They never spend too much time in the apartment because they both go out a lot with their friends and with their couples or in Daniel case, Sungwoon. They been dated for months already even if Daniel doesn't like to call it like that, we all do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I taked a lot of time tu upload this chapter so, sorry for real. I'm almost finishing the next chapter and I promis to upload it before the next week. I'm going to be more active.
> 
> I think this ff is not going to be long because I'm not good enough but let's see how it goes haha 
> 
> Plus: I have another idea for one more ff 👀.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. I will be updating soon.  
> It will be not much longer because Im not good enough and I keep practising english.
> 
> I'll work harder!!❤


End file.
